Talk:Thiskish
Looking Good Your conlang is coming along quite nicely, though i would suggest a few things #For letters use as much as you can only latin letters as that is what most people are capable or writting and used to use #When deciding things always ask yourself "Why am I choosing this?" Because if the answer is "because im used to it" you really need to reconsider it ##Genders dont necciserly need to be Masculine/Feminine, there are languages with over 15 genders ##Cases are related to morphosynthatic alignment which if you dont know what it is might need to check out ##Cases can be vastely more (some languages have over 13) ##When picking sounds make sure it isnt solely whats from english as it will make it alot less natural and appear to be english ripoff Hope that help for starters =) EmperorZelos 12:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, here are some replies. #I am trying to shift towards Latin but I also prefer Cyrillic and Greek because it is based on Proto Indo-European and Greek. #What's wrong with Subject Verb Object and Place Manner Time? It is spoken in the same area as English and influenced by English. ##Why would I make it that complex? There are also some other less used genders. ##I just read up on that. Thiskish is a nominative–accusative language. ##Again, why make it so complex? The four basic cases are all I need. ##It definitely is NOT solely what is from English. It's mostly from Proto Indo-European. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :# Alright, I was merely suggesting it for the easyness of other learners :#Nothing, i acctually never mentioned it, I was just giving you suggestions from experience that many new ones do :## again, it is merely an example showing you the optoins :## good, if you wish to keep it it is perfectly fine ^^ I am merely trying to help broading things for you :## there is no reason, langauges just do it naturally and if you dont thats fine :## I am was again just comming with suggestions on what to think on ^_^ keep it in mind and if you make same choices it is better : again, good luck! : EmperorZelos 21:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, ok. Lots of languages have over 4 cases? I prefer the three basic plus genitive. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Actually many languages have alot of cases, some even got one called vocative which is basicly like "HEY YOU!" style EmperorZelos 21:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, I knew about vocative but decided to use the root word for that case, identical to accusative. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alright, there are also locative cases EmperorZelos 11:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: I knew about those, but I didn't want to use them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: EmperorZelos Alright, that is perfectly fine ^_^ I would like to ask how you´ll do definitiveness to it as tehre is more than just undefined and defined 21:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : I do not understand. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Defined: The apple :: Undefined: An apple :: you can have semi defined which is like a nearby apple EmperorZelos 22:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: oh, in articles. I have those, partitive, negative and and an article for "every" one of the nouns. I don't know if I should add semi defined. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: alright, there are alot of optoins ^^ ive left out alot of the articles EmperorZelos 08:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Adjective and Noun Verbs Have you started thinking on also participles and gerunds? EmperorZelos 10:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, what are those? And also, is the phonology good, or does it need to be improved? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Please respond. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, didnt notice, Participles are verbs made into adjectives, for example the verb "to walk", "the WALKing dog", gerunds is a noun form of a verb, for example "WALKing is fun". in english they happen to be formed the same way but not all languages does so and i believe its few that does. and phonology isnt my best subject but it seems decent. EmperorZelos 11:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I will work on those when I get the time. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: good, you can also use participles as "the man who walked" etc, greek used them alot :: EmperorZelos 23:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pronouns On the pronouns, seeing as this language supposedly is based on some sort of IE/PIE I'm wondering how you got the 1st person sing. pronoun to li? :P Seeing as the PIE one is in the nom. *eǵoH and *mé in the accusative. It would be quite interesting to see the sound laws/changes it has adopted. Or perhaps it was used by ancient IE speakers in an area where another language was talked using l- as the first person pronoun (substrate). Just curious ~ Billy J.B(talk) 17:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :) I don't understand. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : He think your conlang is Indoeuropean and say that your choice of first person singular word doesnt agree with expected phonological changes from proto-indoeuropean The Emperor Zelos 21:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm saying it seems quite odd compared to the normal egoh/me thingy but there's always the idea of a previous substrate influencing the language :P this is what I'm curious about :P, having a substrate would certainly add an amount of realism (and be an easy way out to explain irregularities from the expected PIE thingy xD), that or you have some very interesting sound changes going from -me > -li, something to do with sonorants perhaps... and accented é being realised as i. Idk :P ~ Billy J.B(talk) 01:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The E turned into an I due to the e not sounding good in "le", and due to english influence it got morphed to li making it sound like "me". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC)